User talk:Toa Makao
My BP wiki user talk Comments Hi! I just wanted to say that your story, "Dark Mirror 2: Travels of the Toa Ignotium" is Great.Keep Wikiang! - Makuta Kaper 8:38 am, November 29 2008 (UTC) Friends Yes, Friends. Sorry. Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 22:10, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hey... if you mean come back to Bioniclepedia, no. Not yet at least. I'm still blocked I think. If not, yes. And,I'm definetly here to stay at Custom Bionicle. I love making up my own Bionicle. And yes, some people are realy cool friends. I've already made friends with Kazi and shadowmaster. I was just, Idon't know what was going on back then. Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 22:17, 10 September 2008 (UTC) P.S. Stickers are cool. Also, I too am a little bit older than you. Bioniclepedia is fine, I was trying to make transformers wiki better and got blocked for changing cuss words to good words. I think I'm blocked untill September 2nd, but I'm not sure Maybe.......Are you an admin at Bioniclepedia? Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 22:22, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Unblocked I know, I can't wait untill I'm unblocked. Say, did you check out my custom Bionicle: Korudzahk? Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 15:29, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Unbloxked from Bioniclepedia! Ok, its 4:14 Pacific time here, and i did the math and time schedual on wikia and either I'll be unblocked from Bioniclepedia in 2hrs, sometime in the middle of the night, or sometime tomorrow morning! -- Pirakafreak24 ( Leave a Message ) I can sing! Ha!. 23:15, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Unbloxked from Bioniclepedia! Ok, its 4:14 Pacific time here, and i did the math and time schedual on wikia and either I'll be unblocked from Bioniclepedia in 2hrs, sometime in the middle of the night, or sometime tomorrow morning! -- Pirakafreak24 ( Leave a Message ) I can sing! Ha!. 23:15, 9 October 2008 (UTC) WOW! Thanks Makao! -- Rollbacker at Bioniclepedia (PF24) ( TALK ) I'm going to go see High School Musical 3 soon!! Senior Year!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:17, 21 October 2008 (UTC) reply I know...I've done it before...So, have you ever been in contact with greg? -- Matorofreak24 (PF24) ( My Talkpage ) I saw High School Musical 3 Senior Year and it ROCKED!!!! 21:11, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Hey, do you know what's up with my talkpage? -- Matorofreak24 (PF24) ( My Talkpage ) I saw High School Musical 3 Senior Year and it ROCKED!!!! 22:53, 26 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Join Sure!!! Put this on your page: . [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's TroopOBAMA SHALL WIN! 21:14, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :You are an admin on Bioniclepdia, correct? Then can you be a Bioniclepedia Recruiter for the Troop? I'm thinking we should expand to other wikis, but first I want to enlarge the group on this one. [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''I am]] [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 00:53, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hit edit on this message. Search the template below. Hit edit on that template. Then, find a way to be able to navigate to the page named as the characters without showing anyone outside of the Troop inside the . Erase this message when you see it and have done what is nescicary. Please join My BIONICLE Forums[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Welcome back!!! Hey Makao! It's CL38, idk if you remember me but we saw that you created an article, so I decided to say hi! By the way, when I say "we", I'm talking about TheSlicer, Jareroden97 and I, and we're talking on mibbit. Feel free to stop on by: Click me! (Please) -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 18:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't believe I sent a message to you on here, since it doesn't seem to say I've ever edited your talkpage. I'll look into it more, though, and let me know if this keeps happening. 'Shadowmaster' 23:48, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Stub Page Hello, Makao. I know you're not very active, if at all, but I'd just like to inform you that your page, Celestus, is too short and is considered a stub. I'd suggest you add more info to this page, or it will be deleted on February 1st, 2013. 'Shadowmaster''' 06:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC)